oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairveil Island
| affiliation = | population = Destroyed (0 Inhabitants) }}Fairveil Island was an island located in the South Blue, it is said to have been a great kingdom before the World Government had been implemented. After that it was primarily used by the government for it's famous exports such as footwear, clothing, spices, and exotic, highly prized crops. However, 20 years ago, it was destroyed by Buster Call a after a rebellion of the people to reclaim it as a kingdom. It was the home of Rozetă D. Constantin, and it's destruction is what led him to become a pirate. Geography The island itself was quite large, with smaller islands scattered around it. However, most of this land was covered by a thick fog, hence the name "Fairveil" those who discovered it noting it's fair amount of fog covering 90% of the land at all times. This constant mist gave way to grow strange fruit and vegetables of all sorts that were deemed exotic and held high value. It did not rain often, and this fog was later attributed to the strange characteristics of the soil that comprised the island, called Foggy Dirt. This soil would suck up the surrounding water, filtering out the salt and compositing it underneath the ground, the water would then expel the excess out into the air as tiny droplets. This soil was also a highly prized export towards landscapers, it undergo this procedure regardless of whether it was taking in salt water or fresh water. Even after it's destruction, a large amount of fog surrounds it's destroyed landscape, like a memento and reminder of it's existence. This island was also noted to be very mountainous and forested. It was a favorite destination of painters and tourists for it's ruined castles and dream-like landscapes. Notable Locations Ceață Sânge Castle Surprisingly enough, in a valley surround by mountains and hidden by an overwhelming mix of milky and red fog, Ceață Sânge Castle was left in decent condition after the Buster Call. It was primarily abandoned and left alone in that location, mainly because the only safe passage was through a blocked off tunnel in the harbor villages Cathedral. It's well hidden nature kept the Marines from knowing of it's location, not even the current residents knew much about it's location, referring to it as a myth. Ceață Sânge, in the language used by Fairveil's Ancestors, means "Blood Fog". It was claimed to be the castle of a sinister noble who would lure the unsuspected in at night and feed on their blood, the surrounding area is claimed to be shrouded in a red fog, the blood spilt from the noble's victims. The myth was used primarily as a tale to keep children from wandering out too late at night. It was discovered and is secretly being restored, piece by piece by Rozetă D. Constantin. The surrounding island is now destroyed, but it does boast a fantastic view of the ocean, as well as a less than fantastic view of the now scarred and forgotten lands. Much like the myth states, it carries a blood-colored fog around it's structure. Gallery A painting of Fairveil.jpg|An Old Painting of Fairveil by an Unkown Artist Blood Fog Castle.png|Ceață Sânge Castle (Present)